01 A weekend in New York
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 01 : Lilly has a crush on Hannah Montana, but she doesn't know it's her bestfriend Miley. MileyHannah has a crush on Lilly, but Miley dates Jake. When Lilly wins a weekend in New York with Hannah, how will this love scheme evolve? LILEY
1. Love schemes give me a headache

**Author's note:** Hey guys, I just rewrite the first episode of my serie. I added some stuff, corrected others. So, if you want to read it again, you will find new elements! The story is still the same though! Enjoy !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**A weekend in New York, Chapter 1**

Miley was sitting in her room reading the last Teen Magazine. Hannah Montana was in the cover which stated ''Hot tips for hot dates.'' Miley laughed. This kind of ''tips'' never work. At least, it never worked for her. She glanced through the magazine, but didn't really find anything interesting. Maybe if she wasn't a part of this celebrity world she would find this fun and cool to read, but the thing was, she was Hannah Montana and she knew everything about those kinds of articles and the numerous lies among them.

Lilly entered the room without knocking. Miley looked up, not surprised to see her best friend coming in. _''wow, gorgeous!''_ _She thought_. She bit her lips, feeling immediately guilty. Why does she always have to think about Lilly in THAT kind of way? _It's your best friend, you're going out with Jake, so shut the hell up, and stop crushing on her! _The truth was, it wasn't just a simple crush. It was more than that...

''So, what you're doing?'' Lilly asked.

''Nothing much... reading''. Miley showed Lilly the magazine. Lilly's face lightened up.

''Wow, Hannah Montana is on the cover! Yey yey yey!'' Lilly squealed. ''Can I borrow it?'' she begged.

''Sure...'' Miley shrugged.

Lilly sat on the bed abruptly and grabbed the magazine from Miley's hands.

Miley looked at Lilly sadly. Lilly obviously was Hannah's number one fan. However, she had no idea that her best friend was in fact the popstar sensation. Miley never told her because she was afraid to lose Lilly...over Hannah. It was becoming harder and harder to keep it secret. She was Hannah, she was a part of her. This was another thing she was lying about to Lilly.

''Hey Lilly!'' Miley suddenly exclaimed.

''Mmm...?'' Lilly responded, captivated by the article.

''Do you wanna go to the beach?''

''Yeah yeah sure...'' Lilly said without really listening.

''Cool''

Miley stoop up, but Lilly was still absorbed in the magazine. She sighed. _If only Lilly could love me, and not Hannah... What am I saying! You're in love with Jake! Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake_, she thought repeatedly in her head, pacing in the room and hoping it would do any good.

''What's up with you, Miles?'' Lilly asked, who had let go the magazine. ''You look upset''

Miley stopped at Lilly's voice. ''Me? No, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine!'' she shrugged.

''Ooh, I see... '' Lilly said with a smile, teasing her friend. ''You miss Jake, don't you!''

Miley, relieved that Lilly didn't see through her, lied ''Yeah, I do... it's hard you know! I miss kissing him.''

Lilly slightly grimaced at the thought of Miley kissing Jake. ''Yeah I know what you mean. I mean, if I had a boyfriend, I would totally feel like you!''

The truth was Lilly didn't even think to have a boyfriend one day. She was into girls. Yes, she liked liked girls. She had never told Miley, and she never will, because she didn't want to lose her friendship. Besides, she was crushing on a celebrity and if she told Miley about that, she would probably make fun of her. Moreover, it wouldn't do any good to tell anyone about it because she could never date HANNAH MONTANA, the straightest girl on earth...

Lilly needed to get out, and she knew Miley needed to take her mind out of her boyfriend. She got up the bed, and took her friend's hand. ''Come on, let's go to the beach!'' she cried.

* * *

Miley couldn't believe how good it felt to hold Lilly's hand. They were now at the beach, and Lilly still didn't let Miley go. She was hoping that Lilly wouldn't do so for a while. She giggled, making fun of herself. _You sound so stupid Stewart. You're like a 7__th__ grade..._

''What are you laughing about?'' Lilly asked, curious.

''Nothing, I'm just happy to be on the beach.'' Miley shrugged.

''Ok...'' Lilly noticed she was still holding Miley's hand. _Oh, this is why she was laughing. She was mocking me... _Lilly blushed and released Miley's hand. _My god, Miley is going to think I like her now... Wait wait wait, two girl friends holding hands don't mean anything now a day. Stop worrying about stupid things._

''Come on, let's go swim.'' she simply said to Miley. Miley watched her strip her clothes down and run toward the water in her bikini.

_Gosh, she's killing me..._

The girls were drying themselves after one hour spending in the water.

''Hey, do you wanna go to Hannah's CD signing tomorrow?'' Lilly asked, as she put her shirt back on. She was hoping her best friend would come for once.

Miley looked somewhat nervous.

''I... I can't Lilly, I have plans.'' Miley stuttered.

''You do? With whom?'' Lilly asked, surprised.

''Jackson...''

''You're hanging out with your brother...'' Lilly frowned suspiciously.

''Yeah...'' Miley simply said, avoiding Lilly's eyes. _God, I hate lying to her! _

''Ok...'' Lilly finally said, disappointed. ''I guess I'll ask Oliver then.''

''I'm sorry...'' Miley let out.

''I know Miley. I should be used to it by now...'' Lilly shrugged, a little upset. Miley looked at her, sad and hurt to see her best friend crushed.

Miley had to leave the beach early because Hannah had a charity thing to attend to. She pretended she had to finish her homework and quickly left before Lilly could convince her to stay longer. Not that she was going to anyway, because she was still slightly angry at Miley. Lilly watched her go, wondering what was up with her. Miley was acting weird lately. Miley had always acted weird, especially when it came to Hannah Montana, but lately, there was something else. She was different, and she had no clue why... Lilly sighed, and grabbed her bag. She headed back to her house.

* * *

The next day, Lilly was getting ready for the CD signing. She was going to see her idol, the girl she had a huge crush on. Although Hannah Montana was a celebrity and that her good sense was yelling to her that she was completely crazy, Lilly was secretly hoping that she could have some kind of relationship with her. Everyone could dream, right? But Lilly really thought she had something special with Hannah. She had been to many concerts, and Hannah sometimes locked eyes with her. Of course, there were all the lights, and many fans around her, so Hannah wasn't probably aware of anything, but she could still feel or wanted to feel, like Hannah only saw her at these moments.

She put a dark blue top on and a pair of light blue jeans. Oliver should be here any minute now. He was almost more exciting than Lilly to see the Popstar. Lilly wasn't the only one to secretly hope for something more with Hannah Montana.

Oliver finally showed up. The CD signing was in the town center, not that far from Lilly's house. Thus, they decided to walk there.

''I can't believe I'm finally going to meet Hannah. It's the most beautiful day of my life!'' Oliver said, ecstatic.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever Oliver! Just try to not embarrass yourself... or me for that matter...'' Lilly groaned. She was nervous. She didn't know what she was going to say to Hannah when she will see her. _Hi, I'm Lilly, I'm a huge fan of yours... Oh, by the way, I'm in love with you! _Lilly shook her head. If Miley heard her, she would probably think she was completely crazy. Of course she couldn't admit her feelings to Hannah. She didn't even know her. She settled for something like ''Hi, I'm Lilly. Big fan of yours. Bye.'' Lilly sighed in frustration.

When they arrived to the Music shop, a huge crowd was already there. The fans were already screaming, and pushing each other, hoping that, this way, they could manage to have a better place to see Hannah.

''Awww man, how are we gonna get in there!'' Oliver whined.

Lilly looked as desperate as Oliver. With all these people, they won't have any chance to get even close to the door! She looked around, trying to figure something out. No way in hell she was going to miss Hannah. She had been waiting for so long to be so close to her... She spotted a tiny alley next to the shop. She smiled, and grabbed Oliver's arm.

''Oliver'' she whispered. ''Look, over there!'' Oliver looked over the direction Lilly's was pointing at. The same smile appeared on his face.

''We have our way in'' Lilly added.

They started to cross the street, trying to not attract attention. They walked toward the alley. There was a door on the wall, probably an entrance for the staff.

''Ok, let's get in.'' Oliver said, coming next to the door.

''Oliver! It's not gonna be THAT easy! The door is probably locked!'' Lilly pointed.

But Oliver pull the door knob _Please please please please please, do not be locked! He prayed. _It was probably his lucky day, because, the door opened. Lilly, first astonished, came to her senses, and ran toward the entrance. They were going in! Hannah was just a few steps away!


	2. the CD Signing that changed everything

**A Week end In New York, Chapter 2**

Lilly and Oliver was now in a small and dark corridor. A light came from a door ahead of them. They walked quietly toward it. They could hear voices coming from there.

''Hannah's limo is here. Everything's ready?'' a man asked.

''Yes. Security's in position.'' another man confirmed.

''Ok. You only let the public in when Hannah's inside, safe, and ready at the table, Ok?''

''You got it.'' The man nodded.

''Good job!''

Lilly and Oliver exchanged a look.

''We have to wait till the crowd comes in.'' Lilly whispered.

Oliver looked in the corridor and said: ''Well, it's kind of dangerous. Anybody could come in and see us...''

''Yeah, you're right.'' she said.

Lilly looked around, and smiled.

''Look, the bathroom. Let's hide in there.'' Oliver followed her into the room.

The wait seems to last endlessly. Oliver and Lilly's apprehension was overwhelming. Lilly's heart was pounding.

* * *

Hannah was in her limo, parked in front of the crowd. She was going to make her entrance. She was somewhat nervous, as usual, but seeing her fans were always a thrill... and she knew Lilly and Oliver were there, somewhere.

She got the signal from the security. _Ok, let's do this._ Someone opened the door of the Limo, and Hannah stepped out and put her feet on the red carpet, under the cheering of the crowd.

_''Wow'_' was all Hannah could think.

She started to go meet her fans. She signed autographs, took pictures, gave hugs and kisses, Hannah couldn't believe all the love they had for her.

After minutes and minutes of these, she finally got to the door, and after a last wave, got inside. She breathed. She loved her public, but it was exhausting.

She asked for a glass of water, and sat behind the table. She looked around. There was a life-size mannequin next to the table, and the poster of her new CD. She didn't allow any journalists to come today, wanting only to connect with the fans. Her dad and she also planned to offer a fan a weekend with her in New York, giving him/her a total backstage pass, VIP party access, and just the chance to hang out with Hannah Montana.

She said to the owner of the shop that she was ready to welcome the fans. The doors were opened and they quickly came in, excited to meet their idol.

* * *

Oliver and Lilly still were in the bathroom when they started hearing screams.

''I think they're in...'' Lilly pointed. ''Let's go.''

They opened the door and checked if the corridor was safe. It looked good, so they got out. Then, they walked to the door and silently entered the shop. The security guards were too busy with the other fans to notice them.

There were people of every age, looking at CDs, talking, or showing each other's autographs. Lilly and Oliver spotted Hannah. She was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a white leather jacket on a pink top. She was busy signing posters, pictures, and CDs. Or she was hugging and kissing.

_She looks so happy, Lilly thought_._ Her fans really love her. How can I even stand out!_

''Hey Lilly, look at that!'' Oliver said, pulling her by the arm.

''What?'' she frowned.

''You can win a week end with Hannah Montana!'' He exclaimed. ''I am soooo in!''

''What?'' Lilly frowned again.

''You just have to fill this form and answer a question, and you're in!''

''And what are the chances we would actually get picked up...'' Lilly shrugged.

''Probably close to none, but at least we could try...'' Oliver smiled. Lilly rolled her eyes. ''Besides, it's our lucky day today...'' he added.

''Yeah, I guess so...'' Lilly said doubtfully. ''I guess it doesn't hurt to try...''

She filled the form and put it in the box, and so did Oliver. Then, they walked to the table, ready to get their CD signed.

Hannah saw Lilly and Oliver coming closer together. Her heart missed a beat. Lilly was gorgeous. She didn't recognize Lilly's outfit, probably all new for the occasion. She obviously wanted to impress her, and she undeniably succeeded... _I wish I could kiss her_, Hannah dreamed.

''Hey Hannah'' Hannah looked up, coming out of her dream. A little girl was looking at her.

''Hey sweetie! What's your name?'' She asked smiling.

''Sarah.''

Hannah signed the poster.

''Can I hug you?'' The girl shyly asked, looking down.

Hannah smiled ''Sure!'' She stood up and bended over the table. She gave the little girl a hug and probably made her day. Happy, Sarah left.

* * *

A few minutes later, it was Lilly and Oliver's turn. Oliver gave his CD to Hannah, unable to say anything. No words seemed to come out his mouth. Hannah giggled. Oliver's expression was so funny. _What a donut!_ She signed the CD and gave it back to him. Lilly had to grab it for Oliver who was staring at Hannah with hungry eyes, in total wonderment.

''Oliver, wake up!'' Lilly said punching him on the arm. Oliver was going to embarrass them.

''Oww! Lilly, what was that for?'' Oliver whined. Lilly just rolled her eyes as Hannah laughed.

''Boys... '' Hannah and Lilly said at the same time. They stared at each other and smiled. After a few seconds, Lilly came back to her senses and handed her CD to Hannah.

''Name?'' Hannah asked her as she took the CD, from Lilly's hands, her fingers slightly touching her. They both blushed a little.

''Errr...'' Lilly thought. She couldn't remember her name.

''Lilly'' Oliver said for her. _Oh my god, I'm worse than Oliver! Lilly thought, alarmed._

Hannah signed the CD, with a smile. However, she took more time than for the others, wanting to make it more personal. And, without Lilly asking for anything, she got up and gave her a hug. Well, it was not the most romantic hug ever, Hannah thought because of the table between them and the fans around. Hannah let a dreaming and ecstatic Lilly go. They once again locked eyes. What was going on?

''Excuse-me!'' a little girl, tap Lilly's back.

''Yeah?'' Lilly said, turning around.

''Can I go now?'' she asked in a small voice.

''Oh yeah sure!'' Lilly replied, realizing she was blocking everyone. ''I'm sorry!'' She stepped out off the line and walked towards Oliver, waiting for her a few feet away.

''Looks like I wasn't the dumbest one this time...'' He mockingly said.

''Oh shut up you donut!'' She exclaimed, punching him on his arm.

''Maaan! You know I bruise easily Lilly!'' Oliver whined. Lilly rolled her eyes, and walked away.

* * *

One hour later, the autograph signing was done. Now Hannah had to perform a few of their new songs. Starting by ''Nobody's perfect'', she then sang ''Life's what you make it, '' ''You and me together''. During this last song, Hannah found herself thinking about Lilly, again! She saw her during the concert, enjoying herself with Oliver. She winked at them a couple of times, making her friends the happiest fans on Earth. Oliver kept poking Lilly anytime he saw Hannah looking at them. Lilly was starting to get annoyed by that. She saw it too, Oliver didn't need to warn her... She finally lost her temper and, when Oliver once again went to poke her with his elbow, she just got ahead, and gave him a punch in his side. Oliver bended slightly, given her a questioning look.

''What? She was looking at us... I just wanted to let you know...'' Lilly innocently said. Oliver grimaced. The message had been received, he didn't poke her anymore.

* * *

Hannah finished her last song ''True Friends''. The fans were totally crazy. The owner came on stage, next to Hannah.

''Wow, that was quite a show Hannah!'' He exclaimed.

''Thanks so much.'' She said. ''You've all been amazing. Thank you to ya'all!'' The fans cheered even more.

''And all those songs are on your new album, right?'' the owner added.

''Right. Plus a few more of course!''

''Right... Ok, now it's time to announce our lucky winner for the fabulous weekend with Hannah Montana!''

The crowd applauded. Another man handed an envelop to the owner.

''Hannah, would you do us the honor... '' He said humbly, tending the envelop to the popstar. She took it, and started to open it. She read the name. _Oh my God!_

''So...'' the owner said seeing that Hannah didn't say anything.

''Oh right, I'm supposed to say it out loud...'' Hannah said, laughing to hide her embarrassment.

The owner and the fans laughed.

''Ok. So, the winner is... Lilly Truscott, from Malibu!'' She announced, trying to spot Lilly through the crowd.

_''So who's gonna win'' _Lilly wondered. She hoped it was not going to be some guy that Hannah could fall for. _''What am I saying? Hannah would NEVER fall for a fan...''_

''Lilly Truscott, from Malibu'' she heard a voice say, but she didn't react, still thinking. Oliver shook her.

''Lilly, you won!'' Oliver cried, shaking Lilly by the shoulders.

''What? What are you talking about?'' Lilly said, confused.

''The weekend in New York! You won!''

Lilly was surprised, amazed, lost. She couldn't believe it. Oliver pushed her on stage, so that she soon ended up next to Hannah Montana. Hannah gave her a hug.

_Oh my god that feels so good! _Lilly thought.

_Oh my god that feels so good! _Hannah thought herself. But she quickly thought of something else. Lilly was going to be with Hannah for a whole weekend. How was she going to keep her secret? It's was like mission impossible! Lilly was smart! Lilly was her best friend! She always managed to find the truth. But most of all, how will she be able to turn off her feelings for Lilly?


	3. The coolest Friday ever

**A weekend in New York, Chapter 3**

It was Monday morning and Miley and Lilly were in front of their lockers in highschool.

''So, when are you leaving ?'' Miley asked innocently

''Friday night''.

''Are you flying with Hannah ?''

''No '' Lilly said sadly ''But still, I'm in the first class cabin !''

Miley laughed.

''I still can't believe I'm gonna spend a whole weekend with Hannah Montana !''

''Yeah, me neither...'' Miley added.

The bell rang, and the two friends headed to class.

The week passed quickly for Miley. She had to prepare for her big concert in Manhattan. She was or rehearsing or doing her homework. Thus, she didn't spend much time with Lilly, and she missed her...

Lilly however thought this last week was the longest of her life! She had already prepared her bad on Monday. She bought new outfits for Hannah's concert and the big party, but without Miley. She was a little mad at her because she didn't see her outside of school in the last few days when she needed her the most.

''oh my god, oh my god, oh my god'' Lilly cried friday morning, jumping in Miley's arms. ''The day I've been waiting for my whole life is finally here!''

She made her famous happy dancing. Miley feigned to be happy for Lilly, but the truth was she was nervous as hell.

In the afternoon, the two gilrs said their goodbyes. Miley held Lilly closed to her, wondering if it was going to be the last time she will be able to do that. Lilly was too preoccupied with her weekend to notice Miley's trouble. She pecked a kiss on Miley's cheek and ran to her house. Miley watched her leave and quickly went home. She had to be to the airport in 2 hours.

Lilly was on the plane, listening some music. She had tried to read, watch a movie, walk, or sleep, but she was too nervous to hold onto anything. Who will be at the airport to pick her up? Was it going to be Hannah? What was she going to tell her? I hope I'm not going to become like Oliver.

The plane landed as the sun was going down. She got off the plane and walked toward the exit. A man with her name on a board was waiting for her. She introduced her, and he led her to the car, well, not the car, the limo. _Oh man, I wish Miley could be here ! It's so cool !_

She got in, and surprised, Hannah was there !

''oh... hi'' Lilly said.

''Hey Lilly ! How was your flight? Hannah asked, casually.

''good... good..'' Lilly answered vaguely. She didn't know what to say. She thought she would have more time to think about it, but now... She smiled shyly.

''Ok, so, welcome to New York!'' Hannah said trying to break the ice. It was funny to see Lilly like this. ''We're going to the Plazza and...''

''the Plazza ?!'' Lilly screamed, her shyness forgotten. ''are you kidding me? It's the best hotel ever!''

''I know!'' Hannah laughed.

''I can't believe it. I am in a limo, in New York, with Hannah Montana, and I'm going to actually sleep at the Plazza...'' And Lilly went on and on and on. Hannah didn't say anything, she just spent the ride looking at her, enjoying to see Lilly so happy. _I'm going to make this the best weekend of her life._

As Hannah and Lilly were walking down the hall of the Plazza, Lilly said ''I wish Miley could be here.''

''Who's Miley ?'' Hannah asked.

''My bestfriend.''

''Oh, she likes hannah Montana too ?''

''Well, I don't know, I don't think so... She never came to a concert, or a CD signing... She always avoids any thing related to Hannah Montana. So I guess she doesn't...''

''Oh, ok...'' Hannah just responded. Lilly was clearly upset about her, Miley. They both stopped in front of a suite.

''So, you're in the suite 2433.''

''What about you ?'' Lilly asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

''2654''

Lilly smiled but she was obviously disappointed. She secretely hoped Hannah would have been sleeping next to her. Hannah, well Miley, noticed, but didn't say anything. ''So, I'll see you tonight for diner ok ? I'll come pick you up at 8.''

Lilly nodded and opened the door as Hannah walked away.

_Woooow..._ Lilly's mind was blinded by all the luxury of her suite. On king size bed, a couch, a mini bar, a huge Tv screen. She came closer to the bed, and saw some special gifts. Not from the hotel, but from Hannah: special edition Cds, photos, a pair of shoes, the actual outfit Hannah wore at her last concert in London. Lilly loved this outfit. She remembered telling Miley about it, and how she desperatly wanted it. There were also some candies (Lilly's favorite). _Cool, how did they know about that ?_ She didn't think about it longer because it was already 7.30 and she needed to get ready.

Hannah entered her suite and laid down on her bed. I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it! She said punching her pillows. Being with Lilly, without being able to tell everything was killing her. And Lilly's attraction for Hannah was hard to forget. She could see Lilly trying hard to not kiss Hannah, and Miley tried harder to not give in to hers. I need to take a shower. And so she took one.

At 8 pm, Hannah was ready. She wore a sexy but casual dress. _Lilly is gonna die... _she smiled. She took the decision to tease her bestfriend, and see how she will handle the situation.

Someone knocked on Lilly's room. Lilly immediatly opened the door, seeing a divine apparition: Hannah is a dark red dress, perfectly adopting her body's curves. ''Eeeep'' Lilly said.

Hannah giggled. ''I take it that you like my dress!''

Lilly was embarassed by her reaction. She blushed. _Hannah probably thinks I'm an idiot, or a pervers, or..._

''You're ready to go?'' Hannah asked her.

Lilly nodded. She went for her purse on the table. Hannah's eyes ran oll over Lilly's body. It was the first time she, Miley, saw Lilly so sexy. _And I bet Lilly doesn't even know how hot she is. Let's change that, _she tought, smiling. Lilly came back to her and they finally went to the restaurant.

Lilly and Hannah were now in the elevator. At the stop, a lot of people come in, causing the both of them to come closer to each other. Hannah's arm was touching Lilly's. They both shivered. The elevator once again stopped, and even more persons got in. This time, the girls had almost full body contact. Just a few millimeters separated them. Hannah couldn't move, and neither could Lilly. They were facing each other. They locked eyes. It was like the room was spinning. They felt like they were alone in this world. Hannah could see Lilly's desire in her eyes, and she probably was showing the same feelings towards Lilly. When someone had to get off, Lilly was pushed a little more onto Hannah who automatically closed her arms around Lilly's waist, surprised. Neither of them pulled off.

They arrived in the hall, too quickly for the girls' taste. Hannah let Lilly go, and they walked towards the dining room. A lot of people were dining, and some of them whispered, seeing Hannah Montana entered. Lilly was once again impressed by the lust of the room.

Still embarassed about the elevetor situation, each girl hides behind their menu, pretending to be busy choosing their diner. Well Lilly wasn't pretending. She was starving. What she saw on the menu was chinese for her. All these weird names... She looked at Hannah's menu.

''Hey, Hannah, what is ''escargots à la milanaise'' Hannah giggled. ''snails...'' Lilly grinned, disgusted. ''O-Kay... I'm just gonna have some Pasta a la carbonera...I'm gonna stick with something I know...'' Hannah smiled ''I'm with you on this one.''

After ordering, Lilly avoue that she wished she could be a celebrity too and lives with the royal treatment all her life.

''Well, it's fun at first, but then, you kind of get used to it, you know. And you lose this innocent and amazed look on things. Sometimes, I just wish I could be a normal girl, going in highschool, have friends.''

They ate their diner, talking about things. Neither of them mentioned the elevator incidents, but it was still rooted in their minds. The evening passed quickly. The girls felt comfortable with each other. Lilly was surprised to feel so at ease with Hannah. It was as easy to confide in her as it was with Miley.

When Hannah went to bed that night, her head was burning with worried thoughts. It was only the first night with Lilly, and the attraction between the two was at its maximum. It was going to be difficult. For Miley to have a chance with Lilly, Hannah had to be out of the picture. Lilly's crush on Hannah had to end. Hannah sighed. Lilly's heart was going to be broken. Fortunatly, Miley will be there for her.

Lilly closed her eyes, happy. Hannah visibly had something for her. That night, she dreamt about the next day, and how she would try to make the first step and kiss Hannah Montana.


	4. Saturday, a really bad day?

**A weekend in New York, Chapter 4**

Saturday morning, the beginning of everything. Lilly got up very early. She didn't feel the jet lag. She was too excited. She was sitting on her bed, ready to go and waiting for Hannah. They were supposed to go shopping for an outfit for tonight's party, and then going to the Madison Square Garden for the rehearsal. Well at least, that's what her schedule said... She still couldn't believe she was actually living her dream. At least a part of her dream, because for it to be complete, Hannah had to love her back... But hey, maybe after this weekend... Lilly smiled at the thought. It was up to her. She was the only one who could make everything change.

Hannah breathed deeply. She was standing in front of Lilly's door. _Act casual. It's just Lilly, your best friend. No need to be nervous. She's not in love with you..._ Well, Miley started to suspect something. Lilly seemed to look at her, Hannah, in a very special way. Miley could almost bet that Lilly had a crush on Hannah. But once again, maybe it was her own feelings and wishes that were messing everything up in her mind.

_Don't forget, be cold. Lilly can't love Hannah. Make her hate her. Everything will be easier after. _

Hannah knocked on the door. She almost could hear Lilly running to the door. She smiled, imagining her on the other side of the door.

''Hi'', Lilly greeted her, opening the door.

She was already ready to go. Lilly didn't give her a chance to come in. She closed the door, and practically drag Hannah away.

* * *

Hannah and Lilly were in the limo, driving down Central Park East. Lilly couldn't help but think that Hannah was odd today. She seemed distant. She barely talked to her. Hannah didn't even sit next to her in the car. She was at the opposite side. Lilly felt like a burden.

''Maybe you'd like to be alone to pick up your outfit...'' Lilly started.

''No, it's OK. You won the weekend. We'll do what's written on your schedule.'' Hannah shrugged without looking at her. Ok, now Lilly was hurt. _Hannah doesn't WANT to be here with me. She is because she has to. It's just another obligation for her. It's part of her job._

''Listen'' Lilly said hesitantly, ''if it's about yesterday; it's okay. Really. Don't even think about it... we had a cool evening and that's it! It's not like anything happen anyway...''

''Nothing happened'' Hannah snapped suddenly, stressing the ''nothing.''

Lilly looked away. Hannah glanced at Lilly discretely. She was looking outside, visibly sad. Hannah couldn't stand seeing her like this, but she had to do this to protect Miley's friendship with Lilly. Hannah couldn't date Lilly. Lilly couldn't be in love with Hannah. Lilly's pain was necessary. Besides, when Lilly will be back in Malibu, Miley will be there to comfort her, and she will soon forget about the popstar.

The girls didn't talk the rest of the drive, each of them lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Picking a new outfit was always fun for Hannah. She could spend an entire day in a shop, trying on clothes. Lilly, despite of everything, seemed to enjoy herself too. She used to do this all the time with Miley, and Hannah's attitude in a shop was reminding her about Miley. Maybe this was why she felt somewhat comfortable. Lilly tried a few hats on.

Hannah also seemed to relax and become ''normal'' again. She had small talks with Lilly, and even asked for her opinion for some outfits. Lilly was blunt, she knew this as Miley, this was why she needed her.

Hannah was heading towards the fitting rooms, a bunch of clothes in her arms, and others in the shop assistant's. She walked pass Lilly who looked at her. However she didn't move and pretended to be very interesting by some tops.

''Aren't you coming?'' Hannah frowned. Lilly looked her, taken aback. Why would Hannah need her?

''I need your opinion.'' Hannah said, as if she knew what Lilly had in mind. Lilly shrugged and followed Hannah.

As she was walking, Hannah involuntary smiled. She was failing. She couldn't be cold with Lilly. She couldn't not be smiley around Lilly. She couldn't not love Lilly. She had feelings for the girl. Hannah and Miley were in love with Lilly. Yes, in love.._. I'm doomed..._

The shop assistant put all the outfits in the fitting room and let Hannah change. She put on the first outfit, and stepped out.

''So, what do ya think,'' She asked to Lilly.

''Good. Very good. Don't really like the top thought. But the jacket is good.'' Lilly said, trying to sound casual. Hannah felt disappointed by Lilly's attitude, but she had wanted this, she didn't have the right to complain... She got back in the room and tried on another outfit.

''So, how is it?'' Lilly asked behind the door.

''I don't know... I'm note sure...''

''Well, show me! I'll tell you!''

Hannah opened the door. She was wearing a white jean with a small top and a jacket only covering her bust. Lilly first didn't say anything, too busy looking up and down.

''Well...?'' Hannah asked, a little nervous...Not because of Lilly's answer, but because of Lilly's eyes on her.

''Well... I think it's perfect!'' Lilly let out. ''Especially the jeans. It fits you like...'' But Lilly stopped, knowing what it was implying: she did look at Hannah's butt...

Hannah giggled, and turned around to look into the mirror. Lilly noticed that her shirt was folded on her back, so she took care of it. Hannah shivered at Lilly's touch.

''It was folded'' Lilly explained, looking down, feeling guilty.

''Oh, thanks...'' Hannah said, as awkward as Lilly. ''I think I'm gonna take it.'' she added more casually.

''You should, it's totally gorgeous!'' Lilly blurted out. She smiled shyly at Hannah.

Hannah smiled back and went back in the fitting room. As they couldn't see each other, both of the girls beamed, knowing that something was going on between them. Hannah' grin quickly disappeared as her cell phone rang. It was Jake. She just let it ring. For one, she couldn't talk to him in front of Lilly, and two, she didn't want to.

This phone incident brought her back in her gloomy mood. Going out from the fitting room, she just walked pass Lilly, without looking at her. She had to be strong for the sake of their friendship. Lilly watched her walking away, surprised by this sudden change of mood.

* * *

After the shopping, they had a quick lunch, because Hannah had to go to her rehearsal for tonight's concert. They didn't talk much. Hannah was avoiding eye contact, and Lilly didn't know what to think about her attitude. What did she do to make Hannah so distant? So cold? And why was she so lunatic? Grumpy in the limo, sweet in the shop, and gloomy after.

Hannah could see she was making Lilly sad. She saw she was hurting her. But she didn't have any choice. She won't fall for Lilly if she doesn't talk to her or look at her.

''So... hum... Hannah... I... '' Lilly started.

But Hannah cut her, standing up.

''Come on, I've got to go to my rehearsal.''

Hannah's popstar attitude was now bothering Lilly. She was started to get angry. Hannah's big celebrity's head. _Okay I'm not a celebrity, not even close, but still I have feelings! _She walked pass Hannah, and went to the limo. Hannah sadly looked at her get into the car. She succeeded; Lilly was starting to dislike Hannah. And Hannah's heart broke under this thought.

They entered the Madison Square Garden. The room was still empty, which made it look even bigger. The stage was ready, the seats were waiting for the public. The sound and light technicians were doing their things.

''Hey Hannah,'' a woman said, walking to them.

''Hey! Sorry I'm late, CJ.'' Hannah said, hugging her.

''As usual hon'!'' CJ smiled. She looked at Lilly, questioning.

''Oh, and this is Lilly.'' Hannah added, pointing at Lilly.

''You're the fan!'' CJ said shaking Lilly's hand.

''Yeah, just a fan,'' Lilly said, more harshly than she wanted. Hannah glanced at her.

''Ok, let's go now.'' CJ said, surprised by Lilly's violent reaction. ''Here's your mic, Hon'. You're ready to sing, right?''

''Sure...''

The three of them walked to the stage. Lilly took a seat, in the front rows, watching Hannah Montana's rehearsal. It was like a private concert. However, she wasn't able to enjoy it fully, her heart being mashed into pieces.


	5. She sings to me, does she love me?

**A weekend in New York, Chapter 5**

Hannah's concert was in two hours now. Hannah was on a break, just chilling before the big show. She was laying down her couch in her dressing-room. Eyed closed, she was trying to find peace and relaxation, but she couldn't stop thinking about how bad she treated Lilly today. Miley sighed. Her best friend was clearly hurt, but didn't say anything. Lilly didn't reproach a thing to Hannah. She didn't get mad at her, she didn't yell. She was probably to hurt to say anything anyway.

Miley knew her best friend. She knew Lilly probably thought that Hannah's new attitude towards her was her fault. She was blaming herself.

Hannah turned on the radio to take her mind out off Lilly and just really think about nothing, if that was ever possible...

* * *

The concert was going to start in a few minutes. Lilly had joined Hannah in her dressing-room, a few minutes earlier. She was watching her getting ready. She was beautiful, as usual. She was wearing the outfit they had picked up earlier at the shop. Lilly was squeezing her hands, anxious. Hannah didn't look nervous, though. _I am more nervous than her, and I don't have to sing in front of thousands of people! How does she do that!_

''How can you not be nervous'' Lilly asked, trying to sound casual. It was the first time she talked to her since the rehearsal ''If it was me, I would be all over the place, sweating, out of breath, worried to forget the words of my songs, and...

''I AM nervous, Lilly!'' Hannah cut her off. ''Thanks for the pep talk though!''

''Oops, sorry ...'' once again, Lilly felt guilt. _I apparently keep screwing things up..._

A man entered the room. ''Are you ready Miss Montana?''

Hannah nodded. ''Just need a micro, and I'm all set. Come on Lilly, it's time.''

Lilly followed her idol to the stage. The public was already cheering like crazy. All the staff was running everywhere, taking care of the last details. Hannah's dancers greeted her. She hugged them one by one happily. Lilly just waved to them, looking over to the stage. She could see the public from there. _Oh my god. They are so many people. I'm soooo glad I'm not a popstar!_

''Hannah Montana's on stage in 1 minute!''

Hannah breathed deeply. She didn't a few vocalizes, and looked at the poor Lilly who was shaking. _Oww, she's so cute. Look how fragile she looks._ She took Lilly's cold, shaking but soft hand in hers.

''Lilly, calm down!'' She soothed. ''You won't gonna be on stage! Enjoy the concert okay! Like you used to!''

Lilly slightly nodded, still pale and shaking. Hannah laughed a little.

''This is for you! The concert is for you.'' She said, smiling.

''What? Really?'' Lilly said with little voice. ''Are you sure?''

Hannah sighed, suddenly serious. ''Yes Lilly. This is my way of apologizing to you. I was horrible to you today, and...''

''Hannah Montana on stage in 30 seconds'' the voice cut her off.

''It's okay Hannah, don't think about it.'' Lilly said.

Hannah smiled. Lilly, as usual, was the more mature person, the more understanding. Miley was lucky. She just wished Hannah could be too...

''Good luck!'' Lilly cried as Hannah walked to the stage. Hannah winked at her, and disappeared. Lilly took her reserved seat in the front row. The light went out suddenly. The public cheered even more. The fans around her were excited. Lilly started chanting with them. The few notes of the first song started. ''Nobody's perfect''. The light exploded, and Hannah Montana appeared on stage. Everything was fine, for now at least.

* * *

It's been an hour since the beginning of the concert. Hannah didn't lie. The concert was for Lilly. She was looking at her during her songs, waved at her, and doing special things for her. She was desperately trying to make amend for everything, Lilly could tell. The fans next to her noticed what was going on between the two, and looked at Lilly with envy and curiosity. _Who was that girl? _

''Ok... So now... I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone. It's actually their favorite song.''

_''Who is this special someone?''_ Lilly thought, jealous, and looking around to try to see if someone had recognized themselves.

''True friends'' started to play. It was Lilly's favorite song. _Oh my god, it's me... I'm the special someone...Wait, _w_hen did i tell her that? I don't remember that? I probably did because she knows... Your memory sucks, Truscott! _She soon stopped thinking, and just enjoyed the moment. Hannah Montana was singing her favorite song... to her!

* * *

''So, did you enjoy the concert?'' Hannah asked Lilly in the limo.

''How can you even ask me that?'' Lilly exclaimed. ''I loved it! It was your best concert EVER!'' She cried even more. ''And I'm not biased because you dedicated it to me...''

''Cool!'' Hannah smiled. ''I'm glad you liked it. Now, let's go pump the party!''

''Oh yeah, backstage parteeey!!!'' Lilly exclaimed in a funny voice that made Hannah laughed.

* * *

Hannah and Lilly were sitting on a couch in a private space of the club. Since they arrive, they had been spending most of the time talking, but now Hannah wanted to move. She couldn't bear to stay sitting anymore.

''Lilly, you wanna dance?'' She asked suddenly.

''Err, sure, okay.'' Lilly replied, a little taken aback.

They went on the dance floor. Lilly was dancing shyly first. But she gained confidence and started to feel comfortable. Hannah and she were laughing. Hannah never had so much fun during a VIP party. For the first time, she was actually enjoying herself during one, and this was thanks to Lilly. It was new to her to have a friend with her during this kind of events. And it wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact, maybe she should tell Lilly about Miley and Hannah. That way, she could have her with her all the time...

The beat of the music changed. A slow came on. Lilly and Hannah exchanged a look.

_Should I ask Lilly? No, you can't ask Lilly... remember the elevator... But it felt so good... _Hannah's dilemma ended when Lilly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her. Lilly started to dance, slowly leading Hannah. Hannah smiled and followed Lilly. They were first tensed, but the contact of their body on one another quickly relaxed them. It felt so right. Lilly closed her eyes and rested her head on Hannah's shoulders.

A face suddenly appeared in her mind: Miley's. She was telling her something, but Lilly could understand. _What? _She said in her head. Miley repeated what she said, and this time, Lilly could hear her. ''I love you Lilly, and I know you love me too,'' and then she kissed Lilly on the lips. _What the... _Lilly pulled back fiercely.

She looked at the person in front of her, Hannah, who surprised by Lilly's reaction. Lilly shook her hand in complete confusion and backed away from Hannah.

''What's going on Lilly?'' she asked worried, trying to reach her.

''Nothing, nothing... I just... I think we should stop.'' Lilly stuttered, walking away. She turned around and left a worried Hannah, alone on the dance floor. _Man, this dance was too much_._ I should have accepted. I freaked Lilly out. But why am I sad? It was what I wanted from the beginning... right? Right... _

Lilly was quickly walking to the bathroom. Miley? What did she see Miley while she was in Hannah's arms? Why did she see her say she was in love with her...? Does she love her? _Am I in love with Miley? _She entered the bathroom and put some water on her face. _I can't be in love with Miley, she's my best friend, and she is dating Jake. And Hannah! You have a crush on her, remember? _

Someone entered the bathroom. Lilly didn't look up still putting water on her face.

''Lilly, what's going on?'' she heard the person say. It was Hannah. Lilly turned around and looked at her.

''Nothing, I just... '' Lilly had a hiccup. She put her hand in front of her mouth. ''I think I'm gonna be sick.'' And she ran to the toilets, and...threw up. Hannah went after her and held her hair as Miley would do. She rubbed her back slightly to ease the pain. _What was up with Lilly? What's gotten into her? _

Lilly stood up and went back to the sink to cleanse herself. Hannah just looked at her. She didn't say anything. She knew Lilly. She was going to talk to her only when she will be ready. For now, she was just going to be with her, supporting her, or whatever Lilly will need from her.

* * *

They got out a few minutes later, Lilly feeling a little better.

''Maybe we should drive you back to the hotel...'' Hannah suggested, a concerned look on her face.

''But what about you? The party?'' Lilly replied.

''I don't care about the party. I care about you. You're obviously sick, Lilly. I think you need to rest.''

Lilly didn't add anything back. She wasn't going to argue, because she knew Hannah was right. She just let her holding her and leading her to the limo.

* * *

Hannah escorted Lilly up to her bed. She laid her down, and covered her with the sheet. Lilly closed her eyes, and fell asleep as Hannah was pecking a kiss on her cheek.

_Did Lilly have a violent rejection for Hannah? Was it why she threw up? Because she was disgusted? Or because of how I treated her today?_ Hannah couldn't help but feel guilty.


	6. Central Park holds our hearts

**A weekend in New York, Chapter 6**

It was Sunday, the last day of Lilly and Hannah together. Lilly was in her hotel suite, still sleeping, when someone knocked on the door. She zombily walked to the door and opened it. She was full awake when she saw Hannah standing in front of her.

''Oh my God, Hannah!'' She cried, surprised.

''Hey Lilly!'' Hannah smiled. ''How're you feeling?'' she then asked, a little concerned.

''Good... I don't know what happened to me last night...'' Lilly lied. ''Must have been the shrimps...''

Hannah nodded, not convinced by Lilly's explanation.

''You're not ready yet?'' She frowned.

''Noooo sorry...'' Lilly said, looking guilty. ''I overslept. I'm kind of tired from last night. I'm not an early morning kind of person...''

''Yeah I know...'' Hannah giggled.

''You know...?'' Lilly asked surprised.

Hannah, realizing her mistake, quickly added:'' I mean, I know how you feel, I used to be like that!''

''You should see my best friend! She can be up at 5am and still be as fresh as new!''

Hannah smiled. Yeah, Miley was like that... Lilly walked to her bag, looking for an outfit for today. Hannah leaned on the wall and looked at her getting ready. She had seen Lilly do that a lot when they slept over at each other's house, and it was always entertaining.

Lilly disappeared in the bathroom. Hannah soon heard the shower.

''Hannah, can you give me my towel, please!'' She heard Lilly cry from the bathroom a few minutes later. Hannah smiled. Typical. Lilly always forgot her towel. Miley used to give it to her all the time. She grabbed the white towel on the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door which slightly opened. Lilly's hand appeared and she gave her the towel.

''Thanks!'' Lilly said.

''No problem.'' Hannah replied, as she watched the door close. _I wish I was the towel, she dreamed._

* * *

One hour later, Hannah and Lilly were walking in Central Park. It was warm and the sun was shining. They were walking in silence, each girl lost in their mind. They both were saddened that this was going their last day together. Lilly more than Hannah anyway, because Hannah knew that she was going to see Lilly on Monday. Well, Miley was... 

''So, are you gonna tell me what really happened last night?'' Hannah asked.

Lilly looked at Hannah, and then looked down. ''I... I don't know...'' she let out.

Hannah stopped Lilly, knowing that there was more.

''Lilly, I know I'm not your best friend, but I'm a good listener...'' she soothed.

Lilly sighed. Hannah had the feeling Lilly was sick because of her, and she couldn't stand it. She needed Lilly to tell her the truth. She felt Lilly's hands grabbing hers. She looked up to Lilly. Lilly was looking into her eyes. These beautiful blue eyes.

Lilly came closer to Hannah, and she leaned to kiss her. Hannah didn't move, waiting for Lilly's lips to touch hers. They finally shared a sweet and tender kiss.

''That's what is up with me, Hannah...'' Lilly said, pulling away. Hannah smiled. Kissing Lilly was the best thing that ever happened to her. She felt dizzy. She had butterflies in her stomach. She belonged to Lilly. If she ever had a doubt about it, the kiss erased them all.

''But there's something else,'' she heard Lilly said.

''What?'' Hannah frowned.

''I... I... Well. You know, when we were dancing... I kind of saw my best friend...''

_Lilly saw me, Miley, while she was dancing with me as Hannah?_

''... and well she said she loved me, and that I loved her too, and...''

''... and is it true? Do you love her?'' Hannah said, trying to hide her excitement.

''I... I don't know. Do you think we can love two persons at the same time.''

''I don't know...'' Hannah said.

She was secretly beaming. Lilly loved two persons. Hannah and Miley. She loved the whole her, if that made any sense.

''I guess you always love someone more...'' She added. Lilly nodded, thinking.

''I think I'm in love with Miley. I think I've always been. I just didn't want to see it. We're best friends first...'' She said this out loud, but she was really talking to herself.

''Anyway...'' Lilly added, a little after. ''this is why I threw up. It was too much I guess. So many things happened this weekend. I finally got the chance to tell you how I feel, I fulfilled my dream, and I realized I love my best friend.''

''Yeah, I guess it's a little overwhelming.'' Hannah sympathized.

''I don't know how she will take it though... I don't even now if I should tell her...'' Lilly said, with teary eyes.

Hannah took Lilly's face in her hands.

''If I were your best friend, I would be honored that such a beautiful girl loves me. And I probably loved you back. Miley must be in love with you too, Lilly. I can feel it.''

''But what about us?''

''Don't worry about me. I'm sure we'll find each other somehow...'' Hannah said. Yes, they will find each other, as soon as she could admit to Lilly that Miley and Hannah are the same person and that she didn't have to chose between them.

Lilly just closed her eyes, as Hannah put another kiss on her lips. It was more like a goodbye kiss. _Nothing will ever happen between Hannah and Lilly, at least not now, but for Miley and Lilly, it was another story, _Hannah thought.

* * *

The girls took a spot on the grass and laid down. Lilly rested her head on Hannah's stomach and closed her eyes. This could be actually how it felt like to date and love someone. Be able to be with them without saying a word. Just connect and feel... at home. Even though she had kind of broken up with Hannah, they still felt attracted to each other. It's not like they didn't love each other anymore. It was just that Lilly loved Miley more than Hannah.

Lilly replayed what Hannah just told her : _''If I were your best friend, I would be honored that such a beautiful girl loves me. And I probably loved you too. Miley must be in love with you too, Lilly. I can feel it.'' _This eyes, when she looked at me, so closed...

Lilly's eyes opened. ''Oh my god'' she whispered. ''No way...''

A few images started to run in front of her eyes: her favorite candies, her favorite outfit, the unbelievable coziness they had with each other, like they've actually been friends for years, her favorite song dedicated during the concert, all these things Hannah said, like only her best friend could say, or could know...

She whispered ''Miley is Hannah Montana...''

''What Lilly? What did you say?'' Hannah asked. She heard Lilly whispering, but she didn't catch any word of it.

Lilly sat down, and looked away. She looked very upset, a little panicked too.

''Lilly, what's going on?'' Hannah asked in a worried voice, straightening up on her elbows.

''Hannah, how did you know about my favorite candies?'' Lilly asked, still looking away.

''Well, Skittles are everyone's favorite candy...'' Hannah shrugged.

''What about the outfit?'' Lilly inquired.

Hannah started to feel uncomfortable. Lilly's questions were worrying her. She was onto something, and it wasn't good... She straightened up completely.

''So? '' Lilly insisted as Hannah looked away.

''I... I don't know. I just randomly picked it in my closet. It was just a lucky guess.'' It wasn't the best lie but...

''Ok... what about the song???? My favorite song.'' Lilly continued.

''You told me it was!'' Hannah said, relieved to finally find a believable lie...

''No, I didn't'' Lilly snapped. She turned around and faced Hannah. ''I didn't tell YOU about all these things... '' Lilly really emphasized the ''you'', so that now, it was clear for Hannah/Miley: Lilly knew.

''Stop this game now HANNAH. I can't believe how stupid I've been!'' Lilly coldly said. She got up and ran away, without giving Miley any chance to catch her. Her best friend didn't hate Hannah like she thought. Her best friend WAS Hannah Montana.

* * *

When Miley/Hannah got back to the hotel, Lilly had already left. Her assistant told her that Lilly was really upset when she saw her and that she wanted to leave immediately. Hannah went to Lilly's room. Lilly's stuff was gone, except Hannah's gifts, all lined up on the bed. 


	7. Back to highschool, don't run away

**A weekend in New York, Chapter 7**

When Miley arrived to high school on Monday, she immediately looked for Lilly. She found her at her locker, putting books in her bag. When Lilly saw her, she started to walk away.

''Lilly! Wait up!'' Miley cried, running after her. ''Please! I need to talk to you!''

But Lilly kept going. She didn't want to talk to her. Not now. Miley let her go. She will wait for her, no matter how long it will take. Some persons looked at her, wondering what was going on between the two of them. Miley shrugged and headed to class.

Lilly and Miley shared most of their classes on Monday mornings. Thus, Miley had many occasions to try to talk to Lilly. But Lilly avoided her, looking away, or pretending to have a serious conversation with someone, or siting at the opposite side of the room. Miley had to admit, when Lilly was determine to avoid someone, she was pretty good.

Miley's best attempt was in English. Mr Collins asked her to play a piece and she had to pick a partner.

''Lilly!'' She said, grinning.

Lilly looked up, giving Miley a killer look. But she stood up anyway, and joined her on stage. She took the paper from Miley's hand and started to read it. But she handed it back to the teacher.

''I'm sorry, but it's a scene between Roxane and Lorenzaccio. I think a boy should play the part.'' Lilly maliciously said. Miley's smile dropped.

''You're right Lilly.'' Mr Collins frowned. ''I didn't think it was such a big deal, but anyway, pick someone else please Mrs Stewart.''

Lilly went back to her seat, living a defeated Miley on an empty stage, as empty as she felt right now. Lilly didn't feel good either about she did, but it was better than facing Miley. Everything was better than that, even sitting with Amber and Ashley during lunch.

* * *

Avoiding Miley was the hardest thing Lilly ever done. Not because Miley was always around because of the class, but because she didn't really want to exclude her of her life. She didn't know why she was doing it though. Was it because Miley lied to her? Or because she was ashamed of her feelings? She confessed to Hannah about them and now Miley knew everything about them. Anyway, she didn't have anymore class with her today, so it was going to get better.

* * *

Miley didn't see Lilly during the rest of the day, and walked home without her best friend for the first time since she moved to Malibu.

* * *

The next morning, the class was in PE playing soccer. Miley was glancing at Lilly. Lilly looked mad. She was hitting the ball hard, like she was picturing someone being the ball. _I hope it's not me... well, it's probably me or Hannah... _The ball hit Miley on her stomach.

''Ouch!'' she said, bending through the pain.

''Stewart! Stop dreaming and play!'' the teacher yelled.

''got you !'' Miley groaned with a grimace, her thumb up.

Lilly came close to her, putting a hand on her back, worried.

''You're alright Miley?'' She asked, concerned.

Miley nodded and smiled. _She's talking to me!_ Lilly's voice made her completely forget about the pain. She straightened up and they locked eyes. It was the first time Miley and Lilly spoke, and it was good, for both of them, even if Lilly probably won't admit it.

Lilly moved, uncomfortable. ''Ok, so, let's go back to the game.'' she quickly said. She walked away.

Miley was disappointed. She expected more...but Lilly still caring about her was at least something. She waited for Lilly all the morning, hoping that their ''discussion'' during PE had done any good to their relationship, but Lilly didn't come to talk to her.

Miley was now fed up to wait for her to come around. Thus she decided to sit with her at lunch, whether she wanted it or not. Lilly first reaction was to leave, but

''You can walk away, Lilly.'' Miley said. ''But I'll keep following you. It won't do you any good, because I'll keep trying. You know how stubborn I can be...''

Lilly glanced at her, and sighed. She reluctantly sat down. She crossed her arms, defensive, waiting for Miley to talk.

''Lilly, I wanted to apologize... for not telling you, you know...'' She looked around, ''that I'm...''

''I know'' Lilly cut her off. She understood that Miley couldn't say it aloud. It was too dangerous.

''But why didn't you tell me?''

''Because! I was afraid I'd lose you to Hannah Montana! I was afraid you'd like her more! And you do! You love her!''

''Well, I'm not so crazy about her anymore...'' Lilly groaned. _Ouch that hurts_, Miley thought, _but I deserve it_.

''But why did you do that?'' she added ''Don't you trust me?''

''Nooo... of course I trust you Lilly! You're my best friend! I've always wanted to tell you. You can't believe how hard it was for me to tell you 'no' every time you wanted to do things related to Hannah, or...''

''But still, the point is... you're a liar...'' Lilly cut off.

''I know... but Hannah never lied to you... And I never lied to you too, besides the Hannah thing. I'm really sorry...''

Lilly thought for a while, Miley looking at her anxiously. What was going to happen next? What was Lilly going to do or say? She was holding her fate in her hands. It was up to her now.

Lilly started to relax, for Miley's biggest relief.

''So who knows your secret?'' Lilly asked bluntly, picking up her fork and grabbing a bite of mashed potatoes. _Lilly was eating again, this was a good sign, Miley thought. _

''Well, besides my family and you, no one.'' Miley answered.

''Not even Jake?'' Lilly frowned.

''Not even Jake.'' Miley said seriously. ''So, am I forgiven?''

''I... I don't know. Let's just say that I'm not as mad anymore. But I guess it's gonna take some time.''

'''Kay...'' Miley nodded. ''Oh and about the other thing...''

''What other thing...'' Lilly frowned. She tried to hide her embarrassment. P_lease, don't mention central park, don't mention Central park, don't mention central park... please please please, _Lilly preyed in her head.

''The thing you said in Central Park and what happened between us...'' Miley said.

_Aww maaan_, Lilly thought.

''Yeah, I know Miley. But don't worry I get it. You're dating Jake. It's okay. Really. I understand. I'll just get over you. No big deal.'' She babbled, looking away. Before Miley could answer anything, Lilly said she had to go ''somewhere.'' She left the cafeteria practically running.

* * *

Miley spent the rest of the lunch time trying to find Lilly, in vain. This was getting ridiculous! She was always playing hide and seek with Lilly lately. It was only in math that she could finally put a hold on her.

''Here you are, Lilly! Where have you been?'' She exclaimed as she walked to her.

''Told you I was busy...'' She said vaguely. ''Oh, and I got news for you.''

''Actually, I do too...'' Miley was going to tell Lilly about her feelings. She didn't care the whole class was around them, she just didn't want Lilly to run away again before she had a chance to tell her she loved her.

''Lilly I...'' Miley started.

''Oh my god, it's Jake Ryan!'' someone screamed. Miley gasped.

''What?!'' she said turning around. Jake had entered the room. He smiled at her, and motioned her to come over him. Miley feigned to smile back. _Oh my god, Jake is here... Lilly..., she thought._

She turned to Lilly who was staring at Jake blankly. She didn't look surprised, but she was a little pale.

''This was what I wanted to tell you'' She said to Miley. ''Jake is back...'' Miley could barely hear these last few words.

Lilly looked so sad that it hurt Miley. It seems like her heart had been ripped off. She wanted to say something to Lilly, but Jake grabbed her and kissed her, under Lilly's eyes. Lilly walked away and sat at her desk.


	8. There you are at Rico's

**A weekend in New York, chapter 8**

At the end of the kiss, Miley looked where Lilly was standing, but she had left. She saw her at her desk, looking at the board, thinking.

''So Miley, glad to see me ? Jake asked kissing Miley's hand.

''Sure'' she said, forcing herself. Now was not the perfect moment...

''Come on class, it's time to start !'' the teacher said. Miley silently thanked her. She sat at her desk, next to Lilly's. Lilly looked at her.

''so, happy ?''

''Yeah, I guess...'' Miley answered. She couldn't tell Lilly she was in love with her, not before breaking up with Jake.

Miley was sure that she didn't love Jake anymore. She didn't feel anything, except surprised, when she saw him in the class. She never really missed him. In fact, Jake being in Romania allowed her to spend more time with Lilly.

Lilly looked back at the board, as the teacher started the class.

Miley and Jake were siting at Rico's, in the late afternoon. They were laughing.

''... and then, I had to take that big jell-O false brain containing the bomb, and basically, just through it away. Then it exploded. And that was the end of the scene.''

''Cool,'' Miley said. She won't gonna see that movie...

''oh, hey Lilly !'' Jake exclamed

Lilly was in her surfing suit, her surf board in her hand. Her hair was wet. She was busy drying herself when Jake called her. She looked up and saw the famous couple. She waved briefly, and kept on doing her things. Then Oliver joined her.

''Lilly, what was that in the water ? It was awesome !''

''Oh, that... Just a new thing I tried. But believe me, I had to spend some time on it before I could get it right...''

''I wanna try it.'' Lilly grinned. ''I don't think a doughnut can do it...''

''Hey !'' Oliver replied, shocked. Lilly laughed. It was the first time she laughed since a long time. Miley shivered when she heard the fabulous sound. Lilly then took off her wetsuit so that she was nowonly in her bathing suit. Miley's eyes were wide opened. _Sooo hot !_ This reminded her, she had to do it now.

''So Miley, did you miss me ?'' He asked, holding her girlfriend's hands.

''Sure..'' she lied. '' But, err, Jake, I've got some news...''

Jake looked to Miley. She was looking very serious suddenly. She took a deep breath.

''Jake, I think we shouldn't date each other anymore...''

Jake first laughed. ''I'm sorry, but I must have understood wrong. I just heard you breaking up with me. Can you say that again ?''

''I AM breaking up with you, Jake.'' Jake's face dropped. He wasn't laughing anymore. ''You're dumping me? Jake Ryan ?''

Miley nodded. ''But why ? Is it because I was gone for too long ?''

''Yes, but even then, I don't know. I thought I loved you, but... I guess I see you more like a friend.''

Jake didn't add anything. Miley had broken up with him. That was it. _Finito ! Caput ! Done !_

''I'm sorry Jake,'' Miley said. She didn't like seeing him like this. She didn't like being the one responsible for his misery.

''Whatever Miley,'' he said. He walked away, upset. Lilly and Oliver watched him leave, confused.

Lilly quickly put a pair of jeans on and a shirt that she didn't bother to zip up. Everyone could still her bathing suit top, but she didn't care. She was worried about Miley. _What the hell happen with Jake ?_ Oliver and she came close to their friend.

''Hey... '' Lilly said softly, putting a conforting hand on her friend's shoulder. ''You're ok ?''

Miley looked up and the pain disappeared, just like that. Lilly was looking at her with her lovely blue eyes. Her wet blond hair was falling naturally on her face. Lilly didn't close her shirt and she could see some drops of water running through her chest and stomach. s_he looks so damn hot_, _and I bet she doesn't even know it._ _I want her so bad !!_ She forced herself to look away before losing control.

''yes, I'm fine. Jake and I just broke up...''

''What ?'' Lilly screamed

''at laaaaaaast !'' Oliver cried, punching the table, a victorious smile on his face. Lilly and Miley stared at him. ''I mean, I'm sorry Miley'' he said looking down. He didn't like Jake. He didn't understand why Miley was dating in the first place, instead of dating lilly. Yes, he knew Lilly loved Miley, and it was obvious that Miley loved her back. The girls didn't need to say anything, everyone could see that. The light in their eyes everytime they looked at each other, the smile on their lips every time they were together, the endless complicity they shared. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, even a doughnut like him could do it !

Lilly just stood next to Miley, quietly. She didn't know what to think. _Miley must be so sad. Jake dumped her..._ _What should I say ? Maybe that... _but she heard Oliver said : ''Now that Jake is gone, you're alone. And since you suck with asking guys out, it's going to take a while before...''

_Oh god, I wish the boy could swallow his tongue and stop talking..., _lilly thought.

''Oliver !'' She yelled causing him to stop. Miley rolled her eyes. She felt Lilly grabbing her arm. ''Don't listen to him Miley, I bet there's a lot of boys (_and one certain girl, ME !!!_) who would do anything to be with you !''

Miley smiled. Lilly was so cute. She was trying to confort her, by putting her feelings aside. One more reason to love her. She was going to say something back, in fact, she was going to give out a clue to Lilly to make her understand she had someone in mind, but Lilly's cellphone rang.

_THIS IS SO FREAKIN' RIDICULOUS,_ she screams in her head. _Everytime I want to tell her, something comes in my way !_

Lilly walked away, talking on her phone. Her mom...

Miley was watching the pacing Lilly, visibly annoyed with her mom, with hungry eyes. The wind was slightly blowing Lilly's shirt away, revealing more of her. Her jeans was falling delicatly on her hips, and...

''MILEY !!! Oliver screamed. Miley jumped. ''Why are you yelling !''

''I tried calling you in a normal voice, but you were a little busy checking Lilly out !'' he said, teasing. Miley blushed. Oliver had caught her...

''So,'' Oliver said. ''are you gonna tell her ?''

''tell her what?'' Miley asked, playing dumb.

''that you loooove love her !'' he said with a shrill voice, dancing on his chair.

''You sound like a girl Oliver,'' she said, mocking. It was now Oliver's turn to blush.

''but I have a point...'' he said after a while, serious.

''I know... and you're right. But it's always a bad timing.''

Lilly hung up and started to come back to the table.

''Well, now looks like to be a good time...'' he said pointed out at Lilly's, walking towards them. Miley smiled nervously. Her heart was beating so fast... It was now. Now or never. And she couldn't stand the thought of ''never.'' She stared at Lilly during the rest of her walk.

Lilly noticed Miley's expression.

''What did I miss ?'' she asked, confused. Oliver got up. ''I gotta go. My mom needs me to remove some big, heavy furniture.'' he said with a big, rough, manly voice.

''She needs you to ...'' Lilly started with a giggle. She was going to reveal Oliver's secret. Oliver put a hand on her mouth to shut her up. ''No Lilly, she needs me to move big, heavy furniture'' he said, insisting on every word. Lilly gigled and raised her arms up, showing that she was giving up. Oliver smiled and walked away. Miley was looking at Lilly, questioning.

''Don't ask,'' Lilly simply said with a smile.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes just watching the beach, and the people there. The sun was started to go down, constantly changing the color of the sky. The girls was glancing at each other from time to time. They were comfortable in silence. They never had to talk to really communicate with each other, except tonight.

Miley took Lilly's hand and stoop up. ''Come on, let's take a walk on the beach.'' And they started the walk which will gonna change their life.


	9. The beach drove us to the best thing

**A weekend in New York, Chapter 9**

Lilly and Miley were walking on the beach. There still were a few families, enjoying the last rays of sun. September was the best month. It was still warm, but the night was cooler, and it was pleasant to hand out outside. The waves were beautifully crashing on the sand. They had both taken off their shoes and were walking in the water. Miley was still holding Lilly's hand, their fingers laced. Lilly didn't mind. Of course she was wondering what was this all about.

Miley finally made Lilly stop and faced her. Her eyes were shining. Lilly looked at Miley intensely. She was nervous. What was Miley going to tell her? Why was she looking at her like that? It won't probably a bad thing because she could feel Miley really close to her tonight. Not physically but emotionally. She was nervous because this moment was maybe the one she had waited for a long time.

The girls didn't move for a while, refusing to stop watching at each other, afraid that this moment would go away. Miley didn't want to let Lilly's eyes go. They had a connection. They had this special connection that nobody else could ever have.

Lilly was starting to feel like she was going to faint under the anxiety. Her legs were shaking, her heart was pounding. She couldn't wait anymore. Why was she so long? Maybe she was wrong after all, maybe Miley wasn't going to say what she wanted. Maybe it was going to be the exact opposite. She finally looked away, unable to sustain Miley's eyes anymore.

Miley gently grabbed her face in her hands and turned it to her.

''Look at me Lilly.'' She breathed tenderly. Lilly could see what she wanted to see in Miley's eyes. Love. Miley wasn't going to wait any longer. She wasn't going to spoil any more seconds. They had already lost too much time. Without their stupidities, they could have been together for a long time. Miley's heart was racing, and Lilly wasn't much better.

Miley's eyes moved from Lilly's eyes, to her lips. She leaned slowly towards her, and closed the space between their lips. And the world stopped turning. Gravity ceased to exist. They were flying. The kiss was shy, and didn't last very long. Lilly, confused, wanted an explanation. She knew what this was all about, she wasn't stupid., but she wanted to know why now. Thus, she pulled away, too soon for Miley's taste. She grabbed the two sides of Lilly's blouse and pulled her against her. She kissed her again, adding more passion. Her hands disappeared under Lilly's shirt, rubbing her naked and soft skin.

Lilly stopped thinking when she felt the contact of Miley's body on her skin. She abandoned herself in Miley's arms, pulling their bodies closer than even possible, causing both of them to moan of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and slid her tongue in Miley's mouth, discovering an all new sensation. She wasn't Miley her best friend anymore. She was more than that. She was the girls she loved.

Miley pulled away after a while, and looked again in Lilly's eyes. She could see this new light in them. The light that appears when two soul mates finally connect. _God, she is so beautiful, and that kiss... I can't believe I've waited that long. _Of course they kissed in Central Park, but it was Hannah and Lilly, and it was just an innocent one. Nothing even comparable to this. Miley shivered and snuggled in Lilly's arms. It was all new to them. They had never been so intimate. However, it felt natural.

''Lilly...?'' Miley whispered softly, her head buried in Lilly's neck.

''Yeah...'' Lilly said in a small voice, smiling. Miley pulled back and stood in front of Lilly, looking her in her eyes.

''I love you.''

Lilly's heart missed a beat. Lilly beamed. She took a deep breath. She had waited for months for Miley to tell her that.

She took Miley's hands and neared the space between their bodies. She whispered in her ear ''I love you too Miley.'' She gave her another kiss.

They started to walk again on the beach. Miley put an arm around Lilly's shoulders, as Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. It was the first time they were holding each other like this. Lilly glanced at Miley.

''You're sure about this?'' She asked her.

Miley looked at her and saw Lilly's worried expression. ''I've never been so sure of anything in all my life...''

Lilly was the one to stop Miley this time. She looked at her and saw how beamed she was. She probably looked the same.

''Gosh, you're so beautiful.'' Lilly let out, caressing Miley's cheek with the tip of her fingers. Miley grabbed her hand and kissed her.

The girls shared another kiss, their bodies closer than possible. Their embrace wasn't shy anymore. They were releasing all this bottled up passion. They were finally giving in to their feelings. Lilly kneed down, dragging Miley with her. She then laid her down gently on the sand not breaking the embrace. Miley rolled Lilly over, and, gaining confidence, kissed her neck and her earlobe. They laid like this on the beach, Miley's on top of Lilly, kissing as they needed it to survive for a good part of the night.

That night, Miley's dreams were filled with Lilly's face. Her body was still shaking from these incredible feelings she had during their kiss. She could still feel Lilly's taste.

That night, Lilly's dreams were filled with Miley's face. Her heart was still pounding from the intensity of the kisses. She could still feel Miley's body on hers.

That night, Miley and Lilly felt just like Juliet and Romeo, and Antony and Cleopatra. They were a whole, they were soul mates. They were in love, and nothing could ever change this.

The End

**Author's note: **I didn't change a lot. But still... the story is longer, and maybe a little better, I don't know. For all the new readers, don't forget to read the next episodes. And for the old and faithful ones, don't forget to read the new episodes! I'm done writing episode 8, but I'm updating it slowly because I wanna have time to write episode 9, without making you wait a long time before you can read it...


End file.
